


office

by hojoonahaf



Series: two dragons (more like mom and dad) [3]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mild Smut, it's like, not even that graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: it's just 2dragon office smut okay





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

„Mr. Park wants to see you.“  
The new secretary was pretty, a short boy with round glasses who looked like he was barely an adult and who still seemed to have that slight nervousness working in this new job that required so much more discipline than the ones he’d presumably done before, since this was one of the biggest companies in the whole of South Korea.   
„Thank you.“, Sangdo said in his usual, friendly tone even though he was feeling more than just a little stressed. „I’ll be there in a minute.“ The boy nodded, closing the door behind him as he left and Sangdo sighed, hurriedly finishing the email he’d been busy with. His job was horrible at times like these, when he had all those contracts to prepare and meetings to arrange, all within different time-zones, but honestly, he wouldn’t trade it for the world.   
A yawn escaped him when he got up, stretching a little. His neck hurt from sitting uncomfortably and when he looked at his watch he found that it was almost seven which meant that he’d have to do extra hours again if he wanted to get all his work done.  
The secretary gave him a slight nod when he reached the office of his boss and Sangdo took it as a permission to enter which he did after knocking once even though he knew he didn’t have to.

„Lock the door.“   
Sangdo didn’t know whether to smile or roll his eyes as he did what he was told before turning back to face the other.   
„What did you want to talk to me about, Sir?“   
From the smirk on Sehyuk’s face he knew he’d said the right thing.   
„Come here.“   
The message was clear and this time, unlike most other times, Sangdo just went with it instead of being a tease. 

Sehyuk’s arms engulfed him when Sangdo sat on his lap, pressing their lips together in a somewhat desperate kiss - it was good, the perfect distraction from work that he didn’t know he’d needed, and all too soon he felt his pants getting tighter as he grinded against the other, whose hands were all over him, tugging at the buttons on Sangdo’s shirt. Sehyuk didn’t pull it off right away, but leant down to kiss the naked skin where he’d opened it and Sangdo couldn’t help but let out a breathless sound that turned into a gasp when he was pushed off Sehyuk’s lap and onto the desk, legs spread as Sehyuk stepped between them. 

„Off.“  
 Then Sehyuk’s lips were all over him again while he was simultaneously tugging at Sangdo’s pants and Sangdo let him, of course, wiggling his hips to help pulling them off. He let himself fall backwards, hissing as Sehyuk palmed his cock through his boxers while at the same time trying to get rid of his own clothes - it was fast and hot and everything Sangdo needed right now and when Sehyuk finally pulled his boxers down and only brushed Sangdo’s cock as he went for his hole immediately Sangdo didn’t complain.

Despite everything, Sehyuk was tender when he pushed his fingers inside, pressing their lips together once again. It stung a little, just the way Sangdo liked, before Sehyuk had finally retrieved the lube from somewhere and started stretching him properly, adding more fingers as they continued to make out until Sangdo was at the verge of begging him to continue because he couldn’t wait anymore.   
He didn’t have to ask though, because Sehyuk knew him by now, knew him  better than anyone else, so when he pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at Sangdo’s entrance it was at the perfect moment to do so.

The kisses came softer, more loving when Sehyuk pushed inside and Sangdo moaned breathlessly at being so full all of a sudden.  It took him a few seconds to adjust, but when he had finally done so he nodded lightly and Sehyuk, who had waited patiently, started thrusting, slowly at first, then harder and harder until Sangdo was just a writhing mess beneath him, having to hold onto Sehyuk as he was fucked exactly the way he liked it most.  
 It didn’t take long, because Sangdo was just really, really desperate and Sehyuk wasn’t even trying to slow down, his hand finally on Sangdo’s cock that had remained untouched for so long, jerking it in time with the thrusts and at some point Sangdo was too far gone to even say anything, spilling onto his own abdomen as Sehyuk hit that spot once again that made Sangdo see fireworks.  
Sehyuk stroked him through it, groaning as his own hips stuttered and he came, too, a few seconds later. 

Sangdo’s heart was beating like crazy when Sehyuk leaned in for another kiss as they both began to come down from their high, their fingers intertwining for a second, before Sehyuk pulled back.   
„Feeling better now?“   
Sangdo rolled his eyes, because of course Sehyuk had noticed. It was kind of sweet.   
„Yes.“  
 „You look tired.“   
„I am.“, he said. „You know, my job is quite stressful, I have this  _horrible_  boss who-“  
Sehyuk cut him off by pressing their lips together once more, smiling against Sangdo’s mouth.   
„You know, that horrible boss let’s you go home early today, even if you haven’t finished your work.“   
„Oh really? What’s the catch?“  
 „You have to take him out for dinner.“


End file.
